wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dramat w Meksyku/1
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. Dnia 18 października 1825 roku, Azya okręt hiszpański i la Constanzia bryk o ośmiu działach, zatrzymały się dla wypoczynku około Guajany, jednej z wysp Maryańskich. Okręta te już od pół roku opuściły brzegi hiszpańskie; osady były bardzo znużone a przytem źle żywione i źle płatne, to też oficerowie słusznie obawiali się iż przy najpierwszej sposobności mogą się zbuntować. Szczególniej na okręcie Constanzia którego dowódzcą był kapitan don Orteva, człowiek żelaznej woli i niezłomnego charakteru, od pewnego czasu zaczęły się objawiać oznaki niekarności. Ważne uszkodzenia, tak niczem nie usprawiedliwione iż trzeba je było przypisywać złym jakimś zamiarom, niejednokrotnie już powstrzymywały żeglugę bryku. Azya dowodzona przez kapitana don Rogue de Guzuarte musiała w takich razach zatrzymywać się także. Jednej nocy nie wiedzieć jakim sposobem kompas był zepsuty; drugiej upadł wielki maszt, wyraźnie jakby umyślnie przepiłowany; nakoniec przy wykonywaniu bardzo ważnego manewru, rudło dwa razy się złamało. Jak wiadomo wyspa Guajana podlega jeneralnemu zarządowi wysp Filipińskich; to też tam Hiszpanie będąc jakby u siebie łatwo mogli naprawić wszelkie uszkodzenia. Podczas tego przymusowego pobytu na lądzie, don Orteva zawiadomił kapitana Rogue o rozprzężeniu karności jaką spostrzegł w osadzie swego statku, i obydwa postanowili podwoić baczność i surowość. Don Orteva musiał szczególniej zwracać uwagę na dwóch ludzi z osady, na porucznika Martinez’a i majtka Jose’go. Porucznik Martinez kilkakrotnie dopuścił się nadużyć poniżających godność oficera i za to był karany aresztem; w takich razach zastępował go kadet Pablo; co zaś do Jose’go, był to człowiek nikczemny i godzien pogardy, który dla złota gotów był dopuścić się najniecniejszych czynów. To też don Rogue polecił nadzorcy robotników, Jacopo, w którym zupełne pokładał zaufanie, aby go miał na oku. Pablo był to młodzieniec odważny, szlachetny, zdolny do najwznioślejszych poświęceń. Biedny sierota, został przygarnięty i wychowany przez kapitana don Rogue, kochał go też jak ojca i każdej chwili gotów był oddać życie za swego dobroczyńcę. Tak więc don Orteva miał dwóch ludzi na których śmiało mógł liczyć, ale mogliż we trzech zaradzić rozprzężeniu rozzuchwalonej osady? Czuwali we dnie i w nocy, starali się wszelkiemi sposobami przywrócić karność, ale daleko większem powodzeniem cieszyli się Martinez i Jose, namawiający majtków do buntu i zdrady. W przeddzień odpłynięcia, porucznik Martinez znajdował się w jednym z najpodrzędniejszych szynków Guajańskich: w towarzystwie kilku starszych marynarzy i ze dwudziestu majtków z osad obu okrętów. — Towarzysze! rzekł do nich, dzięki uszkodzeniom okrętu, które wypadły tak w porę, i okręt i bryk musiały zatrzymać się na wyspach Maryańskich, co dozwoliło mi wyznaczyć wam tu tajemną schadzkę porozumienia się z wami. — Słuchamy, poruczniku! Objaśnij nas jakie masz zamiary, zawołało kilku majtków. — Oto co zamierzam czynić. Opanujemy oba okręty i popłyniemy do Meksyku. Wiecie że nowa Konfederacya żadnej nie posiada marynarki, więc nie ma wątpliwości że chętnie kupi nasze okręta i dobrze za nie zapłaci. Tym sposobem każdy z nas odbierze swój żołd zaległy, a przewyżką równo się podzielimy. — Zgoda! zawołali. — Jakiż będzie sygnał aby oba statki jednocześnie działać zaczęły, zapytał Jose. — Raca puszczona z okrętu Azya, odpowiedział Martinez. Na jednego jest nas dziesięciu; weźmiemy więc w niewolę wszystkich oficerów, zanim zdołają zmiarkować co zamierzamy. — Gdzie i kiedy dany będzie ten sygnał, zapytał jeden z marynarzy okrętu Constanzia'. — Za dni kilka gdy będziemy pod tym stopniem szerokości geograficznej co wyspa Mindanao. — A czy Meksykanie nie powitają nas ogniem z dział? zapytał nadzorca warsztatów Jose. O ile wiem Konfederacya wydała postanowienie śledzenia i niszczenia wszelkich okrętów hiszpańskich, bardzo więc być może iż zamiast złota zasypią nas kulami. — Bądź o to spokojny, odrzekł Martinez; damy zdaleka poznać nasze zamiary. — Jakim sposobem? — Wywiesimy pawilon Meksykański. To powiedziawszy, porucznik Martinez rozwinął przed oczami buntowników pawilon zielony, biały i czerwony. Głuche milczenie powitało ukazanie się tego godła niepodległości meksykańskiej. — Ha! żal wam rozstać się z chorągwią hiszpańską! zawołał szydersko porucznik — dobrze! niech więc ci co są tak czułymi patryotami odłączą się od nas i wrócą pod rozkazy kapitana don Rogue lub don Orteva... My zaś, którzy nie chcemy słuchać ich dłużej, i sami potrafimy sobie poradzić. — Zgoda! zawołali jednogłośnie. — Towarzysze! rzekł Martinez, oficerowie nasi, licząc na regularny wiatr, postanowili żeglować ku wyspom La Londe, pokażemy im że jesteśmy odważniejsi i nie licząc się z wiatrem popłyniemy oceanem Spokojnym w zamierzonym kierunku. Po tej tajemnej zmowie spiskowcy rozeszli się i każdy inną drogą powrócił na swój okręt. Nazajutrz jeszcze przed świtem ''Azya i Constanzia podniosły kotwice i z rozwiniętemi żaglami popłynęli ku Nowej Holandyi. Porucznik Martinez objął swoje obowiązki, ale z rozkazu kapitana don Orteva baczną na niego zwracano uwagę. Smutne myśli i przeczucia dręczyły kapitana don Orteva; przewidywał zagubę marynarki hiszpańskiej, skutkiem szerzącego się coraz więcej nieposłuszeństwa i bezkarności. Bolał także niewymownie nad ciężkiemi klęskami jakie jedna za drugą spadały na ojczyznę jego, której rewolucya Stanów meksykańskich najstraszniejszy cios zadała. Rozmawiał często z Pablem w tej ważnej kwestyi, rozwodząc się nad przewagą jaką dawna flota hiszpańska miała na wszystkich morzach. — Nieszczęście to, mówił don Orteva, że karność i posłuszeństwo coraz więcej zacierają się w naszej marynarce. Na moim szczególnie okręcie oznaki buntu coraz więcej się ujawniają, i mam jakieś przeczucie że postradam życie skutkiem niecnej zdrady i rozzuchwalenia osady. W obecnych okolicznościach, wydzierając mi życie, zdrajcy zadadzą zarazem straszny cios Hiszpanii, przysiąż mi Pablo że pomścisz jej krzywdę. — Przysięgam! odrzekł Pablo. — Nie szukaj zwady z nikim z osady, ale w danym razie nie zapominaj o tem, że w tak nieszczęśliwych okolicznościach, najlepszy sposób służenia swemu krajowi jest śledzić bacznie, a jeźli można, karać nędzników co go zdradzić pragną. — Przyrzekam, iż jeźli będzie potrzeba, poświęcę własne życie byle ukarać zdrajców. Trzy dni minęło od czasu opuszczenia wysp Maryańskich. ‘’Constanzia’’ bryk lekki, wysmukły i szybki, prędko przesuwał się po wód powierzchni. — Dwanaście węzłów, rzekł raz Pablo do porucznika Martinez, jeźli ciągle tak szybko płynąć będziemy, przy pomyślnym wietrze niedługo staniemy u kresu podróży. — A czas by było aby skończyły się nasze cierpienia, dość długo je już znosimy, odrzekł porucznik. Jose znajdował się wówczas na tylnej wyniosłości statku i słyszał tę odpowiedź Martinez’a. — Niedługo dostrzeżemy ląd, rzekł głośno Martinez. — Tak, wyspę Mindanao, odrzekł Pablo. Znajdujemy się teraz pod sto czterdziestym stopniem długości zachodniej a ósmym szerokości północnej, jeźli się nie mylę, wyspa ta położona jest pod.... — Sto czterdziestym stopniem trzydzieści dziewięć minut długości i siódmym stopniem szerokości, przerwał żywo porucznik. Jose prędko podniósł głowę usłyszawszy te słowa, i dawszy niedostrzeżony znak porucznikowi, skierował kroki ku przedniej wyniosłości okrętu. — Wszak dziś jesteś na służbie od północy, Pablo? zapytał Martinez. — Tak poruczniku. — Już szósta wieczorem, idź więc spocznij sobie. Pablo się oddalił. Pozostawszy sam, Martinez zwrócił oczy na Azyą żeglującą w pobliżu. Wieczór był prześliczny i zapowiadał jedną z tych pięknych nocy podzwrotnikowych, tak spokojnych i orzeźwiających. Martinez rozejrzał się którzy majtkowie są na służbie, i mimo zmroku poznał Jose’go i innych z którymi umówił się na wyspie Guajana. Przysunął się do marynarza stojącego przy rudle i cicho szepnął mu parę słów, w skutku czego bryk zaczął nieznacznie zbliżać się ku Azyi, poczem porucznik zaczął chodzić po pokładzie niespokojnym krokiem, trzymając w ręku trąbkę do podawania daleko głosu. W tem nagle rozległ się wystrzał na pokładzie okrętu; usłyszawszy ten sygnał, porucznik zakomenderował głośno: — Wszyscy na pokład! zwinąć na maszt niższe żagle. W tej chwili wyszedł z kajuty don Orteva z innymi oficerami, i zwracając się do porucznika zapytał: — Co ma znaczyć ta komenda? Nie odpowiadając, porucznik pobiegł ku przedniej wyniosłości bryku i zakomenderował: — Poruszyć drąg żagla! ściągnąć sznur wielkiego żagla trójkątnego! Jednocześnie na pokładzie Azya rozległ się odgłos nowych wystrzałów. Osada usłuchała komendy porucznika i wkrótce bryk stając między okrętem a wiatrem, zatrzymał się na miejscu. Wtedy don Orteva zwracając się do garstki pozostałych mu wiernych towarzyszy, zawołał: — Do mnie, towarzysze! aresztować tego oficera! — Śmierć kapitanowi! krzyknął porucznik. Pablo i dwóch oficerów pochwycili szpady i pistolety; kilku majtków, a na ich czele Jacopo poskoczyli im na pomoc, ale otoczeni dziesięć-kroć przewyższającą liczbą buntowników, niebawem zostali rozbrojeni i skrępowani. Żołnierze marynarki i cała osada zwróciła się teraz przeciw oficerom. Don Orteva skierował lufę pistoletu ku Martinez’owi, ale ten odskoczył na bok; kula utkwiła w ścianie okrętu. W tejże chwili raca podniosła się z pokładu Azya. — Zwycięztwo! krzyknął Martinez. Kapitan rzucił się ku porucznikowi, lecz napadnięty przez przeważną liczbę wkrótce padł zraniony. W kilka chwil później los jego podzielili inni oficerowie, i zaraz dano sygnały umówione z osadą Azyi. Buntownicy zwyciężyli na obu okrętach. Porucznik Martinez stał się panem Constanzii, a skrępowanych jeńców zamknięto w jedną z kajut. Widok krwi z ran płynącej, rozbudził dzikie instynkta osady; nie przestając na zwycięztwie, chcieli pozabijać jeńców. — Zamordować ich! wołało kilku zajadłych; niech zginą! Umarli tylko milczą i nie wydadzą. Porucznik Martinez wpadł do kajuty jeńców na czele buntowników, ale inni sprzeciwili się tej rzezi i oficerowie ocaleni zostali. — Przyprowadzić don Orteva na pomost! zakomenderował porucznik. Spełniono rozkaz. — Orteva, rzekł Martinez, jestem dowódzcą obu okrętów; równie jak ty, i don Rogue jest moim jeńcem. Jutro zostawimy was obu na bezludnej ziemi, a następnie popłyniemy ku portom meksykańskim i okręta zostaną sprzedane rządowi republikańskiemu. — Nikczemny zdrajco! zawołał z oburzeniem Orteva. — Skrępować silniej tego człowieka i przywiązać do słupa! krzyknął porucznik. I ten rozkaz spełniono. — Zmienić kierunek statku! Śmiało koledzy! Manewr ten prędko został wykonany. Kapitan don Orteva kilkakrotnie jeszcze nazwał porucznika Martinez nędznikiem, nikczemnym zdrajcą; ten poskoczył ku związanemu z siekierą w ręku. Przeszkodzono mu w dokonaniu morderstwa; wtedy silnem cięciem przerżnął linę podtrzymując wielki drąg i ten popchnięty wichrem spadł na głowę don Orteva i na miejscu go zabił. Krzyk przerażenia i zgrozy rozległ się na okręcie. — I cóż w tem nadzwyczajnego? rzekł porucznik; śmierć przypadkowa, nic więcej. Wszak różne wypadki zdarzają się na okrętach. Wrzucić ciało w morze! I znowu usłuchano rozkazu. Oba statki płynęły teraz jak najbliżej siebie, kierując się ku wybrzeżom meksykańskim. Nazajutrz dostrzeżono naprzeciwko małą wysepkę; spuszczono na morze łodzie Azyi i Constanzii i wszyscy oficerowie, z wyjątkiem Pabla i sternika Jacopo którzy udali się pod rozkazy Martinez’a zostali porzuceni na tej bezludnej ziemi. Szczęściem, w parę dni później, przepływający koło wysepki angielski statek wielorybników, zabrał ich na swój pokład i przewiózł do Manilli. Czyż i Pablo i Jacopo przyłączyli się do nikczemnych zdrajców, poddali się Martinezowi? W kilka tygodni później, oba statki zarzuciły kotwice w zatoce Monterey, na północ starej Kalifornii. Martinez oświadczył komendantowi portu, że odda do rozporządzenia pozbawionemu marynarki Meksykowi oba okręty hiszpańskie, wraz z amunicyą i uzbrojeniem oraz całą osadą i wszelkimi zapasami, za pewną umówioną summę z warunkiem wypłacenia im żołdu zaległego od czasu odpłynięcia z Hiszpanii. Komendant odpowiedział, że nie ma władzy zawierać podobnej umowy i zalecił porucznikowi aby się udał do Meksyku, gdzie z łatwością będzie mógł załatwić tę sprawę. Porucznik idąc za jego radą pozostawił okręty w Monterey i po miesiącu spędzonym na zabawie i uciechach, odpłynął na Constanzii. Pablo, Jose i Jacopo należeli do osady i bryk rozwinąwszy wszystkie żagle dla przyśpieszenia biegu, żeglował jak mógł najśpieszniej do portu Akapulko.